How It Began
by EnglishSwede
Summary: The begining of how Erik and Mystique met and how they got to were they are today.


_**Paring: Magneto/Mystique**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wish I did by golly, haha I just would like to use these loved charaters and make up my own story, with my own twist.**_

_**Caution: Sex is in this, if you have a problem with it, then do not read.**_

_**Set: when Erik was in his early forties so in the 80's or 70's**_

Erik Lehnserr was sitting in his home, he had recently left the school that he and Charles created together, he missed it a lot but he had his reasons for leaving. Then again he had his reasons for wanting to go back. Charles, Jean, the school its self. Erik made a choice though and he had plans, Charles was not helping him with his own dreams. Erik stared out the window of his private two story home, the rain poured down and the wind was wild outside his warm home. Erik's home was very modern styled, very box like and big windows that were double plated.

A lot of metal all over his home, metal chairs, silverware, practically everything in his kitchen, his room was also a lot of metal, the posts of his king sized bed and then his desk and desk. Most of his metal items he had made and designed himself. Taking pride in his nice things that he had, it was only years ago when he had nothing at all in the camps where he nearly starved to death.

Erik ran a large hand threw his wavy dark hair, his mind was on so many things at once, how would he achive power? When and where would he get the numbers? All he could see in his mind were blueprints of ideas, he wanted to get done. Though something took him out of his thoughts as a few men were running after a younger looking girl, then the girl turned into a large man who hit one of the men hard in the face, the rain crashing down on them. Erik stood slowly in awe at the interesting sight.

The huge man who was once a small young girl hit another man in the gut then round house kicked the other man behind himself. The three men lay in the middle of the street out cold from receiving a beating they had coming. The big man's eyes rolled in the back of his head and began to morph into a young woman again. Although something was different about this young woman, her skin was blue and scale like, her hair a dark reddish orange. Erik slowly approached the young woman and looked down to the unconscious men around her. Picking her up into his arms he began to take her into his home. Being impressed by the young mutant and her actions, the least he could do was provide her some warmth till she awoke.

The young woman awoke she opened her eyes and saw a blazing fire just two feet away from her now warm body. Looking down she saw she was laying on blankets and a few pillows. Very confused she was about to sit up when a deep baritone voice spoke to her.

"That was quite a interesting performance out there if I may say so myself" Erik said as he sat not to far away from her, glasses on his nose, one leg crossed overtop the other at the ankle. A newspaper he had been reading in his lap. The young woman shot up and looked to him slightly scared but then with a look that looked like she would kick his ass. Erik mearly looked to her from over his paper.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The young woman asked and looked about for a moment then back to the older man in the metal armchair.

"You passed out in the street in the cold rain…I brought you in to make sure you were okay…" Erik folded his paper and looked to the young blue woman, she was nude but it was a different type of it, it was as if her blue scales made clothes for her. "My name is Erik…Lehnserr" Erik stood and towered over the young woman who frowned.

"Wait aren't you a professor at the collage down the ways like two hours from here?" The woman asked him and Erik set his jaw tightly , taking in a deep breath.

"No…Not any longer…I'm against their ways now" Erik said and was surprised to she her face light up a bit and her muscles relax.

"Really? Interesting…I'm Raven Darkholm…" The young woman hesitantly introduced herself. Erik smiled warmly, his tight expression before now gone.

"Well Raven…How would you like to stay for dinner?" Erik smiled almost wickedly, he now had a new plot. Erik had learned Raven was a runaway and had been living on whatever she could steal. Erik had respect for the young woman, learning she could only use her powers for a certain amount of time he decided he would work with her, without hesitation Raven agreed to stay with him and have him train her. The months went on and Raven was comfortably living with Erik in his home.

Raven had her own personal type of dojo in Erik's basement a punching bag that hung from the ceiling, wall mirrors so she could see herself as she practiced her martial arts that Erik was helping her with. Raven looked up to Erik; he was the first civilized man in her life to treat her with respect and make her sound and made her feel beautiful. Raven had a crush on the man even though he was older than herself she didn't care. When he would just gently touch her as he helped her train, guiding her hands in motions and such she felt her heart flutter.

Raven wanted to impress Erik and make him proud, never wanting to let him down. Raven was listening as she lay on the couch and Erik was in his arm chair, he was reading her Shakespeare's famous 'MacBeth'. Erik would read her a lot of Shakespeare's work that was their down time. Educating her with his oldfashiond ways that she admired about him.

"Are you awake over there?" Erik questioned as he marked his spot in the book and set it in his lap. Raven nodded slowly but didn't open her eyes.

"Yes sir" Raven murmured almost sleepily and Erik couldn't help but smile at her. Looking to her from over his glasses he let out a yawn covering his mouth with his hand.

"Well I-" Erik's words were cut off by the sound of thunder, then lightning and the result of all the power going out. Raven gasped and shot up, seeing the house so dark there was no light outside because of the storm. Raven hated storms bad things had always happened during storms to her, always. There hadn't been a storm since she passed out months ago in the middle of his street.

Erik saw her frightened expression and went to her he kneeled beside her and took her frightened face in his hands. "Hey hey now it's alright, I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you Raven you hear me? You're trained to protect, and I will protect you" Erik said to her as he felt her head slowly but shakily nod. Erik took her hand and led her to the fireplace where he quickly made a fire and the orange glow radiated off their bodies. Erik made a bed for her with of nearby blankets and pillows by the fire.

Raven laid down on it and Erik was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Please Erik…Don't leave me…" Erik looked down to her and was going to protest but he just couldn't.

"Alright…just till you fall asleep" Erik said gently and laid next to her on the floor, she curled up into his side a bit as he laid on his back and sighed a bit. Erik laid here for a minute or two then looked down to Raven who was facing the flames on her side. Noticing she was asleep he sighed and put a hand on her shoulder as he turned on his side prepared to get up. Until he felt her scoot into him, her bottom pressed into his groin a bit and her back into his chest.

Erik looked down to her to see if she was really asleep, indeed she was. Erik had pros and cons in his mind. Though his arms draped around her middle and he laid his head back down on his own pillow, closing his eyes he found himself comfortably asleep with Raven in his protective and warm embrace.

The months went on even more and then a year past by, Raven was now eighteen and she was an expert nearly at Martial Arts, he crush for her teacher and roommate only worsened, although she impressed him as much as she could. Knowing full well his attraction to her she used that to her advantage when she would try and torment him. One day she had been doing a full split in the basement, her nude scale body was covered normally by shorts and a tank top, for Erik sometimes couldn't take it. He had never kissed her or anything like that, he subtly made her put clothes on.

As she had been doing the splits in her low cut tight shorts Erik came down and his eyes immediately went to her bottom side, as her body leaned forward more of her ass was pulled up to his view. Erik quietly exited the room and rushed upstairs to his bedroom. Raven pretended not to notice he had been in the room until he exited that's when she sat up and smirked wickedly.

"Oh it's a good feeling to know I can do that to him" Raven smiled to herself and then got up and began to practice shape shifting. With Raven her hormones were raging and the only man in her life was her forty two year old roommate and teacher, to whom she found incredibly sexy.

Erik didn't come down stairs for an hour, after relieving himself of the images that had been stuck in his mind he had to then take a long hot shower to clear his mind and just take a rest. Erik dressed in a maroon silk shirt and rolled up his sleeves. Tucking the shirt neatly into his black slacks, that was tighter towards his calves. Erik sighed and ran a comb threw his hair for a moment before he began downstairs. Raven was mediating downstairs in the basement. Erik snuck up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder to wake her. Instead he was flipped on his back and Raven had him pinned down.

Erik gasped as he looked up to her and the wind was knocked out of him for the moment. As fast as he was down she was pinned to the wall of the basement but metal cuffs her wrists, ankles and her waist were pinned to the wall. Erik slowly got up and he straightened himself out. His bright blue eyes shone anger and Raven gulped as he approached her.

"That wasn't very nice" Erik said to her low and in a growl, Raven managed to get one foot out of his restraints. It travled up his inner thigh and he growled.

"Neither is this?" Raven asked and felt as he gripped her ankle tightly and held it in place.

"Raven I don't think you understand what you are getting yourself into" Erik growled and Raven laughed.

"Oh but I think I do"


End file.
